


Autograph

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Darcy visits Asgard, Gen, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Darcy goes to Asgard to visit her fans there.





	Autograph

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Huntress8611](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611) in the [marvel_movieverse](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/marvel_movieverse) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Based on a headcanon I read somewhere:
> 
> When Thor recounted his story of his time on Midgard, the Asgardians are amazed at this "Darcy" who beat Thor in his own element (she tazered him) and then, next thing you know, Asgard is full of Darcy fans.  
> When Darcy finds out that she has fans on Asgard she demands that she be taken there to meet them.

When the Bifrost's rainbow colored light descended upon and enveloped them, Darcy couldn't quite contain her squeal of excitement. The ride through space felt like nothing she'd ever experienced, though the closest comparison that came to mind was the roller coaster with five loopings that she'd ridden until she was sick a few years ago. 

If the roller coaster had been made of light and raw energy and looped through space. 

Their arrival was rather more violent for her than the departure had been, and Darcy skidded over the floor and crumbled into an ungraceful heap, whereas Thor maintained his regal stride through the unfair advantage of centuries worth of practice, until he came to a halt in front of the gatekeeper. Darcy picked herself up from the floor while the men exchanged some kind of ritualistic viking greeting, that looked a lot like they'd copied it straight from GoT. 

Before Darcy could reign her over-active imagination in, it had run rampant with that idea and, oh my god, now she couldn't stop thinking about Thor as Cercei, thanks to the golden hair, in a dress that would certainly bring out his muscles nicely.  
She clapped a hand over her mouth, but not before a tiny sound of choked laughter could escape. 

No, don't look up, don't look at Thor, don't look, don't look,  
she chanted in her head, until she had gathered some of her composure again. She cleared her throat, pointedly avoiding both Thor's and Heimdal's concerned looks at her strange behavior. 

Pretending to have suddenly taken a great interest in the mechanical structures of the Bifrost, Darcy studied them intently, while she demanded in her most serious tone of voice:

“Where are these fans I supposedly have gained up here, Thor?” 

Peripherally, she saw the concern vanish in favor of an enthusiastic grin. Darcy only just suppressed a yelp when Thor snatched her hand, quicker than his size would let you believe he was capable of moving, and dragged her along to where the Bifrost opened onto the fabled rainbow bridge between the machine and Asgard itself.

Darcy left her suddenly slack jaw somewhere on the floor behind her as Thor began to cross the bridge with her hand held firmly in his. “Don't look down” he instructed her which, of course, only prompted Darcy to turn her head and peak over the edge of the bridge on her right side, where she saw...emptiness. 

Dark and eternal emptiness, lacking the stars that lit the sky above Asgard. What horrors lurked down there would have to be... she couldn't even begin to imagine what sorts of monsters could survive in there. But she could also not shake the feeling that the nothingness was as absolute as it seemed from high above.  
She'd not even realized that she had stopped walking, too caught in the terror of standing above this...void of nothingness that her mortal mind couldn't seem to be able to grasp the sight of, entirely. 

Thor spoke to her, but as through a thick mist. Only when he put his arms around her and shielded her from the sight of the void did some of the haze lift.  
“I will transport us to Asgard with Mjolnir” she heard him say. Alright, she thought. 

And then: wait. What?

Her shriek of surprise as they shot up into the sky was ripped away by the howling wind, as was the rest of the numbness and fear from before. The flight couldn't have lasted more than ten seconds, but by the end of it Darcy was wide eyed and flushed, her carefully assembled hair in tangles and she'd lost her stilettos. Great. 

What was even better, the God of Thunder had brought them down right in the middle of a large crowd, so that at least everyone could see her looking like a fugitive from an asylum. 

Thor's voice boomed over the assembled crowd:

“May I present to you, Darcy, daughter of Lewis, hero of Midgard and defeater of the God of Thunder!”

A tension-laden moment everything was so quiet, Darcy imagined she could her her rapid heartbeat. She probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a monster truck. 

Then a murmur began to spread through the crowd, getting louder and louder. People held up banners with her name on it and she thought she heard someone scream “please, Lady Darcy, bless my newborn child”, although it could have meant something else entirely. 

Regardless, the attention of hundreds of Aesir was upon her now, cheering for her and wasn't that an ego booster, if there had ever been one. 

Darcy turned to Thor. “When you said I had some admirers on Asgard...” “I meant that the entirety of the realm adores you, verily.” 

She grinned, wide and delighted and with a sharpness that would've made Tony Stark proud, turning towards the still clamoring crowd. “Well then, who wants an autograph on their weapon or newborn of choice?”

A girl could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, but I hope you enjoyed reading anyway.


End file.
